


Mourning

by bangtan_sinyeondan



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: And Gil 'cause hes perfect, Halt is my baby, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love him, I ship Halt with everyone, M/M, all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_sinyeondan/pseuds/bangtan_sinyeondan
Summary: Halt mourns Crowley. Based off a Tumblr post.





	1. Chapter 1

Halt couldn't take it. The loss was too great. How could Crowley, his best friend, leave him? He pulled his saxe out of his scabbard, the soft slithering sound of leather on steel sounding impossibly large in the empty cabin. Will was patrolling the fief and was due to get back today. He pressed the point to his chest. He couldn't take it anymore. He pressed the knife in a little bit. They'll understand. They might even be happy. The knife went into his chest a little farther. A thin stream of blood ran down his chest.  
"Halt! What in Gorlorg's hairy ears are you doing!?" It was Gilan. How did Halt not hear him? Gilan grabbed the knife out of Halt's hand. "Why the heck are you trying to impale yourself!?" He yelled. Halt winced.  
"I need this Gil. Crowley is gone. Will is a Ranger now, he can take over my fief. He's a better Ranger than I ever was." Gilan shook his head.  
"No Halt. Will may well be better but he needs you. I need you. What about everyone else?" He asked softly.   
"Will needs me?" Halt couldn't believe it. No, he doesn't. Halt thought. Gilan is just trying to talk me out of this. I'm still going to do this though, right? He was beginning to think he couldn't carry this out.  
"Yes, Halt. Will needs you, I need you. What would Crowley think of this?"   
"Crowley is dead! That's what this whole thing is about! He isn't here! He can't think!" Halt exploded. He started to sob. "I'm broken without him. Crowley was my rock. He was my everything. I'm lost without him." Halt was surprised when two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around him with enough force to knock down even the Baron.  
"I do need you. I couldn't stand it if you died. I don't know what I'd do without you " Will said, crying himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"What were you thinking? Did you really want to do that?" Will asked. They were sitting at the table and he wanted to know why. He knew it was at least partially because of Crowley but Will wanted to know if there was anything else bothering him.   
Halt sighed inwardly. Will always asks too many questions. "I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped. "It's none of your business." Seeing Will's hurt expression he added, "And for the record, yes I would have just to get away from your millions of questions!" He stood up, abruptly ending the conversation, and stormed out the door, grabbing his cloak from where it hung. "I don't ever want to see you again!" He called into the night air, saddling Abelard and riding into the cold darkness of the trees.  
Will stood up to follow Halt, tears in his eyes. A hand clasped itself firmly on his shoulder.   
"Let him be. He'll come back. Just give him time." Gilan said quietly behind him. "It's not the first time he's done it."   
In the four years that Will been an apprentice, Halt had never lost his temper like that. Sure, Will had made Halt angry before, but never this much. Honestly, Will had no idea what he had even said. He had only asked a question or two. Will was worried about Halt. He had always seen Halt as invincible and emotionless before, but now he realized that Halt was neither. Halt was just like him. He just didn't show his feelings as much. Will nodded and turned to go to bed. He was going to find Halt, and he was going to find him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are really short. I don't have much time and so that shows in my writing. But I will face the consequences like a man. Like a warrior. Like my father.
> 
> See what I did there?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic so far. I will try to update but we all know how that goes, especially with school.


End file.
